Sed
by Silver Jackie
Summary: La adicción a la sangre de Dean ha sido problemática, viciosa y la que se ha llevado toda su moralidad por delante, y aún así, es la más fuerte e insaciable que Sam ha experimentado nunca. [Drabble, dub-con, demon!Dean, bloodslut!Sam]


_N/A: regalito para las chicas wincestuosillas de Orgía Superwholock_

* * *

Todo empezó con pequeñas gotas en la comida. En la bebida. Dean nunca se dejaba nada que fuera a ingerir Sam. Si le pedía que le llevase una cerveza, se tomaba la _amabilidad de abrírsela_. Bastaba con un corte en el brazo y unas gotas de sangre, que después pasaron a un pequeño chorro que manchara el dorado de la cerveza, camuflándose tras el vidrió marrón. Y Sam no se daba cuenta, pero poco a poco estaba recayendo en su faceta más oscura, la más indeseada por él mismo. Hasta que llegó el día en el que una herida, durante una caza, dejó al descubierto su debilidad, y cuando vio el reguero de sangre roja, brillante y tentadora deslizarse sinuoso por el brazo de Dean, la sed le indicó que estaba perdido. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero le miraba con ojos anhelantes, quería, solo _quería_ lamer de arriba a abajo su brazo, y... Dean lo sabía. Cuando le miró a los ojos, todavía verdes, vio su miedo y su deseo, lo único que había estado buscando desde hacía semanas. Aquellos segundos fueron los primeros de la terrible recaída.

Sam sabía lo que quería, y aunque Dean se lo daba gustoso, siempre lo obtenía cuando _Dean_ lo deseaba, y en aquel momento, estaba ávido de la sangre de su hermano, se odiaba y se avergonzaba de ansiarlo de nuevo, y sobre todo, del propio Dean, al cual tendría que haber curado, pero si lo curaba, ¿quién le dejaría absorberle la sangre de las venas, lamerle la piel, decirle todas aquellas cosas bonitas mientras de sus labios y dientes goteaba rojo?

Dean se cortó en la muñeca, al instante ennegreciendo los ojos, y le llamó con voz dulce. "Ven aquí, Sammy." Y Sam obedeció, arrodillándose y arrastrándose hasta la cama, llevando el brazo a sus labios con ansia a la vez que con delicadeza, comenzando a beber insaciable. "Shh, con calma, hermanito... Así... Despacio..." Dean sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior, acariciándole la melena, siguiendo con los ojos la línea roja que caía por el lado de su boca, bajaba por el mentón y terminaba manchando la sábana.

"Eh, nada de ensuciar la cama. Que las manchas de sangre no salen con nada..." El demonio apartó con suavidad a su hermano, que se quedó relamiéndose los labios y mirando todavía con hambre el corte. "Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy, Sam."

Sam había aprendido a no pedir más de la que Dean le ofrecía. Le había costado dos días atado bocabajo sobre la cama, con el culo elevado en el aire y las piernas abiertas, pero lo había aprendido. Así que se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de seguir el movimiento del brazo de Dean con la vista. Dean le dio un golpecito en la nariz, como un perro que no se sabe comportar. "No hagas eso, Sam. Sé que eres un buen chico que acepta sus premios y nada más. ¿Verdad?"

"Verdad."

"Bien."

Con los dedos pulgar e índice, Dean le limpió la sangre que le había quedado en la barbilla, manchándose los dedos y aprovechando para que Sam se los limpiase con la lengua. Era tan obediente y haría lo que fuese por un par de gotas de la sangre de su hermano... Dean le metió el dedo índice en la boca y Sam succionó con ganas, yendo a por el pulgar enseguida, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquella última deliciosa pizca de energía y sabor a hierro y sal.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres más, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Dean..."

"¿Vas a hacerlo?"

A Sam se le iluminaron los ojos. Se sentía débil, pero a la vez fuerte, necesitado y hambriento, sediento, controlado por el deseo. Necesitaría unos minutos para controlar _él_ ese deseo, pero ahora, prefería dejarse llevar. "Por favor, s-sí, Dean, lo que sea, déjame... lo haré bien, lo haré muy bien..."

"Claro que sí, eres el mejor, hermano." Dean le dio un beso en la frente y lo colocó bajo su cuerpo, dejándole que se quitase los pantalones a toda velocidad. Le premiaría si le hacía disfrutar, le dejaría beber más. Pero antes tenía que complacerlo. Y complacer a un demonio, especialmente a uno como en el que Dean se había transformado, era una tarea difícil que más de una vez había terminado en lágrimas. Sam lo haría bien. Más le valía.


End file.
